Jarod And Serenity
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: Serenity is on the run...but from who? who is this man in the shadows that is willing to help? i changed my name again....was Sydeny Parker
1. Pologue

Serenity ran from her house at point blank speed. 'I can't let them catch me!' she thought as she ran from the police. 'Why did this have to happen to me?' she cried to herself as she ran. She noticed that after a few blocks they weren't casing her anymore.or she simply out ran them.but they would still be looking for her. She knew she had to be careful.she also knew she couldn't go to any of her friends. She knew they would help her but they would be waiting for her there.at all of there houses. She turned in to a dark alley and collapsed behind a dumpster. 'This will work as a hiding place until morning then I'll find a better place in the morning,' she told herself as she drifted of to sleep.  
  
Jarod was walking away from his last pretend as he saw Centre sweepers pull up and file out of several cars. He noticed that there was an alley off to his right he quickly ducked into they alley as he came up to it and ran behind the dumpster that was there. When he arrived there he practically tripped over a sleeping woman. He looked her over for any injuries and finally realized that she was just sleeping. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He took a quick look to see if the sweepers where still out there to see him move to his car with the woman. All of the sweepers were still searching the building for him. He then quickly decided that he would take the risk so he could get the girl to some kind of shelter before she got sick. He gently picked her up (princess style) and silently carried her over the car that he had waiting for him. He laid her down in the back seat. Just as he was getting into the driver's side of the car he heard someone call his name.  
  
Miss Parker just exited the building cursing under her breath about how she had just missed him again. She then looked to her right and grinned. "Jarod!" she yelled as she began to run over to where he was. She noticed that he was not grinning and that he was giving her a stern look that said 'don't-even-think-about-trying-this-time-parker'. When she saw that glare she stopped in the middle of her tracks and as he pilled out.  
  
Jarod had just arrived at his hide out when his phone rang. "This is Jarod," he replied. "I'm sorry but I can't I'm leaving town...a runaway? All right what's the description?" Jarod asked. As the other person on the phone began to describe the missing girl, he looked back at the girl in his back seat. "I'll keep a look out for her, and I'll call if I find her," Jarod replied as he hung up the phone. Jarod quietly carried the girl from the car to his hide out until she woke up.  
  
Jarod was lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice that the girl had woken up and was trying to decide if she should make a run for it or not. 'Why would she run away from the people who cared about her?' Jarod kept asking himself. He jumped a mile high when he heard the door open he quickly grabbed his gun, and then turned around.his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.  
  
When Serenity heard a clicking noise behind her she turned around and found that she had scared the guy that looked like he was way into his computer to even notice that she had tried to talk to him. "Why are you trying to leave?" he asked her. "Why are you pointing a gun at me?" she asked back. "Why are you answering in questions?" he asked. "Why are you?" she asked back. "Good point," he said as he lowered the gun. "I thought you were someone else.my name is Jarod. Why are you leaving?" Jarod asked. "Well since you weren't answering me I thought maybe you didn't want to talk to me or want me here, so I was going to leave...and I would've if you would oil this thing every once and a while!" Serenity yelled at him. "Oh, and by the way my name is Serenity," she added.  
  
Jarod stood there is shock no one had ever talked to him that way. "What are you staring at?" Serenity asked. Jarod shook his head as if clearing something out of his head. "Why did you run away?" Jarod asked. She looked at him weird...then she sighed. "I didn't run away...they kicked me out...or you could say they sold me to some place that has no soul!" she replied. Jarod froze when she said the last part. "What was the name of the place that you were sold to?" Jarod asked. Serenity gave him a weird look.  
  
Serenity watched Jarod and saw the he was tense and he was being serious. "The Centre." she told him. His face then went cold he asked, "Why would your parents sell you to the centre?" Serenity looked at him.she was terrified...she couldn't tell him if she did then he would keep her for himself. She inched to the open door.then she turned and ran out the door she got to outside of the building before Jarod grabbed her and forced her back inside the building and back into the room.  
  
Jarod saw the terror in her eyes...he noticed that she had started inching toward the door so he also started to inch toward her. And then she turned and ran out the door. Jarod having already expected her to run took off after her. He caught up with her right after she had opened the door to the street. He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the building and dragged her back into the room.  
  
He threw her on the couch and sat on top of her and held her hands above her head and he told her, "I'm not going to hurt you! I only want to help you! But I can't do that unless you are honest with me!" "If I was honest with you.you would just use me like they were planning to use me! And just like everyone else would use me! Like the way my so called adopted parents used me until they got a better deal!" Serenity yelled back at him. Jarod sat there staring into her flaming eyes. "I could never use anyone like that in anyway. Is there some place I could take you that they wouldn't be able to get you?" Jarod asked. "No, not on this planet," Serenity answered in almost a whisper. "I could return home but I would be so lonely." Serenity whispered to low for anyone to hear. "Fine, then you'll just have to come with me," Jarod replied as he got off of her. "No, I won't go w-" Serenity started. "You want the other choice? Where the centre will run the rest of you're life?" Jarod replied. Serenity then looked at the floor and whispered, "No." "Then I see that you have no other choice," Jarod replied as he threw a bag at her. She caught right before it would've hit her. Jarod noticed that 'She has good reflexes.I'll need to remember that.' he told himself.  
  
"Why did you throw this at me?" Serenity asked him. "Because if you want to get out of here before the rest of the police and sweepers get here I suggest that you help me pack what little I do have," Jarod replied. "Fine, but where are we going?" Serenity asked. "Out of here," Jarod replied. "Just out of here? You don't know where we're going to go?" Serenity demanded. Jarod turned around and said, "Right now we just need to get out of town before the centre finds us.once were out of town we'll decide where we are going to go ok?" Jarod asked. "Yes that's fine," Serenity replied. 


	2. Notice

Hey sorry about leaving not updating for awhile but I had to re-write a couple of things..I went thru all of my stories and edited them and now going to start to write more on all of them. Thanks!!  
  
Sydney Parker 


	3. Chapter 2

"Why did you throw this at me?" Serenity asked him. "Because if you want to get out of here before the rest of the police and sweepers get here I suggest that you help me pack what little I do have," Jarod replied. "Fine, but where are we going?" Serenity asked. "Out of here," Jarod replied. "Just out of here? You don't know where we're going to go?" Serenity demanded. Jarod turned around and said, "Right now we just need to get out of town before the centre finds us...once were out of town we'll decide where we are going to go ok?" Jarod asked. "That's fine," Serenity replied.  
  
Serenity and Jarod packed up his things and sneaked out to his car as quickly as they could.  
  
"Serenity, wear this hat to hit your hair, and put on these sunglasses," Jarod replied.  
  
"Why?" Serenity asked.  
  
"So they can't tell that it you," Jarod replied.  
  
Serenity smirked and replied, "I've got a better idea." Serenity then began to glow her hair started to shrink it stopped in the middle of her back her hair color then changed from Silver to midnight black. Her silver eyes turned to a dark green color.  
  
Jarod's mouth dropped as she changed and after she had changed and the shock wore off. "Serenity how were you able to do that?"  
  
"That is part of the reason that those people sold me to the centre, that and many more reasons," Serenity paused. "I'm sure that you will find out everything before this adventure is over," she replied as she opened the front door to the car.  
  
"I'm sure I will," he said as they got into the car and drove out the back way.  
  
"So where are we off to now?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I haven't been able to surf the newspapers..." Jarod replied as he looked in the rear-view mirror. "We're being followed," he replied.  
  
"If you can get to a back road I can get them off of our trail," Serenity replied.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Well it's easier for you to believe if you se it with your own eyes," Serenity replied.  
  
"Alright, but you will explain everything to me," Jarod replied.  
  
"Yes, when the time is right you will know everything," Serenity replied.  
  
Jarod looked at Serenity threw the corner of his eye for a second and saw that she looked serious.  
  
"Ok, we're on a back road and they don't suspect a thing," Jarod replied.  
  
"Oh, they suspect something, they just don't know what," Serenity said as she closed her eyes.  
  
When Serenity's eyes opened they were glowing an ice blue color and she whispered, "Powers of Mercury lend me your power to blind the enemy so that we may escape from harm."  
  
As soon as those words left Serenity's lips a dense fog appeared behind there car and it appeared that they were out driving the fog for several miles.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Jarod asked.  
  
"It's fog, it will cover the car the is following and any others until they lose us," Serenity replied.  
  
"Ok...but where did it come from?" Jarod asked.  
  
Serenity smirked and replied, "I called it...as I said before all will be explained at the right time, and now is not the time."  
  
"Ok, but is the time anytime soon?" Jarod asked.  
  
"I believe it is...stop at the hotel called Moonlight in Sunnydale, CA..." Serenity replied.  
  
"Why?" Jarod asked.  
  
Serenity turned to face him and replied, "Everything will be explained there after a good nights rest."  
  
Sorry everyone that it's soooo short, but I've been working a lot lately and I've been writing when I could...and I know it's not very much but I hope to have chapters up of all of my other stories soon...please let me know which ones I should keep writing...Serenity Mets JAG...Batman discovers Sailor Moon ..Smallville Mets Sailor Moon until further notice...Moon Creater Lake...Moonlight...and this one...please let me know!!!!!  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Sydney Parker  
  
Oh I don't own Sailor Moon or the pretender! 


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon or the pretender! Or any other show/manga!!  
  
RECAP:  
  
"I believe it is.........stop at the hotel called Moonlight in Sunnydale, CA........." Serenity replied.  
  
"Why?" Jarod asked.  
  
Serenity turned to face him and replied, "Everything will be explained there after a good nights rest."  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
Jarod pulled into the hotel and looked back at Serenity and saw that she was already sleeping. 'I wonder if her special abilities are the reason that the center wants her.........ok they are they reason they want her.........but what could they want her to do?' he asked himself as he got out of the car and went into the office.  
  
'Wow the first customer since we opened.........I was wondering when someone would be coming down that road,' the owner thought to himself as he smiled when the door opened to reveal and man who stood about 6'2''. He had dark brown almost black hair and dark eyes.  
  
As the man approached him he smiled and said, "I need a room with 2 beds; my sister and I have been traveling a long time and need to rest." (just so that you people know they are NOT brother and sister in this one!)  
  
"Sure, I have the perfect room, room number 4," the owner replied as he handed the man the key. "Just sign here please," he added quickly. The man nodded and picked up a pen and signed the name Jarod Apollo.  
  
After Jarod had signed for the room he returned to the car and took out the bags that he had, and then after that he returned for Serenity. He took her gently from the car and placed her on the bed that was closest to the bathroom.  
  
Serenity was watching over Sammy as he was sleeping in his bed when the door was kicked open and a man with snow white hair made a dash for the now awake and startled Sammy.  
  
"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a voice called from someone in the room which made the man stop and look around. "You will not harm him!" the voice replied again as the boy then began to glow a soft pink silver color and started to disappear from his bed.  
  
"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Serenity suddenly called out and shot up in bed with her eyes wide open and glowing a pink-silver color. "You will not harm him!" she replied as a soft pink silver glow appeared and began to take a form of a boy.  
  
Jarod was sitting still on the chair that he was sitting in when the boy had become fully visible facing him.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" the boy asked.  
  
"My name is Jarod, and you're in a hotel with myself and Serenity," he replied as he pointed to a bed that was behind the boy.  
  
"Serenity?" he asked as he turned and saw that she was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to notice her.  
  
Serenity opened her arms as he ran into her open arms. Sammy started weeping once he got into her arms. "Shhh, its ok you're safe now," Serenity whispered into his ear calmly.  
  
After Sammy had clamed down and fell asleep she turned to Jarod and said, "I'm sorry I didn't have a lot of time, this is my brother, Sammy. The centre tried to take him to get to me."  
  
"Is there any place that he will be safe from them?" Jarod asked.  
  
"With me, he is fragile right now even the sliest word could destroy him," she replied.  
  
"Why what happened to him?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Jarod, I think it is time for you to here everything," she replied as she turned her head and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"I think it would be easier if I just showed you how everything went," she replied as she closed her eyes and an eight pointed star appeared on her forehead and gave of a soft sliver glow.  
  
"Just how do you intend to do that?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Cosmos Mind Meld," she whispered as a beam of sliver light shot from her forehead and onto Jarod's.  
  
Jarod saw Serenity's life from the Moon Kingdom up until he found her in the alley sleeping.  
  
"You've led a hard life," he replied as he looked at the floor.  
  
Serenity got up from her sitting position and walked over to Jarod and lifted his head so she could see into his eyes and said, "I'm not the only one."  
  
"How would you know?" he asked.  
  
She just smiled a sweet and mysterious smile at him and then said, "I know everything." Then she laid her head down on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Jarod sat there looking at Serenity with shock and amazement. He couldn't understand how she could be the way she was with everything that she had been through.........heck he didn't even understand the way that he turned out. He then thought of Sydney, and realized that if he didn't wind up under Sydney's care he most likely wouldn't be the way he was. He smiled. Then a though crossed his mind as he remembered what she last said to him 'I know everything'.  
  
'Does she know where my mother is? Does she know everything about me that I don't know.........will she tell me everything that I want to know? I should I just find out on my own.........well I guess I'll find out in the morning,' he said to himself as he walked over to the other bed and lay down to go to sleep. He didn't fall right to sleep he thoughts kept him up for a little longer, until his mind could no longer fight off the darkness of the approaching need for rest.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and smiled as she watched Sammy peacefully sleeping once again. She then turned her head to where she could see Jarod mumbling, tossing and turning in his sleep. She frowned, looked down at Sammy and she knew that he would be ok for the rest of the night.  
  
She got up and walked over to Jarod's bed and laid down on the other side of him and put an arm around his waist put her lips to his ear and whispered, "It's ok, you are safe. No one can harm you now." Jarod instantly stopped mumbling and moving and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sydney paced his office floor waiting no hoping that Jarod would call him; he really needed to talk to him. He would call him but he didn't have a number to reach him and he sent an e-mail a while ago and he still hadn't answered it.  
  
Angelo came into the room and looked at Sydney and then said, "Sydney worried about Jarod."  
  
"Yes, I'm worried about Jarod," he replied.  
  
"No need to be worried, Jarod found peace," Angelo replied and then turned and left.  
  
"How is that not going to worry me more," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What's that Syd?" Miss Parker asked as she walked into his office.  
  
"Nothing, just talking to myself. What do you need Miss Parker?" he asked.  
  
"We've got a lead on Jarod in California. Let's go," he replied.  
  
"I have paperwork I need to finish you and Broots go, I'm going to stay here," he replied as he walked behind his desk sat down and pulled out some files and started pawing through them.  
  
"Sydney, is everything ok?" she asked.  
  
"Everything is fine, you two better get going if you want to catch Jarod," he replied.  
  
"Alright I'll see you when we return with Jarod," she replied as she walked out of the office.  
  
Serenity woke up to Sammy shaking her awake. "Are you hungry?" she asked.  
  
He nodded his head. She looked over at Jarod as realized that he was still sleeping and then turned her attention to Sammy.  
  
"Let's get ready for the day, and once we're ready then we'll wake Jarod up," she replied as they walked into the bathroom.  
  
Jarod woke up to hearing laughter coming from the bathroom. He looked at his watch and jumped out of bed knocking over the glass of water that was on the nightstand next to the bed.  
  
Serenity had just finished getting dressed when she heard the glass fall over in the room. "Sammy I'm going to go check on Jarod, just come out when your ready," she called as she left the bedroom.  
  
Serenity came out of the room and smiled then said, "Well I see that you're finally up."  
  
"Did you see what time it was?" Jarod asked as he walked over to his computer.  
  
"Yes, it's just after 10 am. You act like you've never slept that late before," she replied as her smile faded away.  
  
"No, I've never slept that late before," he replied as he sifted through his e-mail. Jarod then came across the e-mail from Sydney and his eyebrows went up.  
  
"Well, as soon as you are ready, we're ready to leave," she replied as Sammy came into the room from the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready in a few minutes," he replied as he opened the e- mail. 


End file.
